rgocommitdie_l_o_r_efandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimate Despacito
The ultimate despacito is the true ruler of all despacito, and is Luis Fonsi's loyal servant and protector after the Despatrio disbanded. The Ultimate Despacito is an amazing sight, and commonly shows up at Robloxian Highschool to kill thots and anyone who poses a threat to despacito. "You know I had to DESPACITO it to em" ''-ultimate despacito'' Physical Attributes *A despacito spider that resembles a robloxian, possibly the result of a failed attempt at creating a despacito spider. *arms, which allow it to T pose to assert it's dominance against all normal despacito spiders and mostly common robloxians. *a headrow with a long neck sticking out of it's back, supposedly to show the unison of PPium and Despacitism, which would lead to the dominance of Despactio Spiders and their religions. The History Ultimate Despacito (Also known as despacito infinity) was born from Luis Fonsi at Robloxian Highschool and was born as a normal despacito. An incident with THANOS allowed this despacito spider to T pose, which asserted all of its dominance at robloxian high school, which gave it godlike powers. THANOS was regretful of lending this despacito his powers, so he went off to kill Ultimate Despactio but was overrun by his despacito army. THANOS is still battling with Ultimate Despacito. Ultimate Despacito was a great rival with THANOS because he stole an infinity stone and called THANOS a thot. This led to the rivalry between Ultimate Despacito and THANOS. The real parents of Ultimate Despacito are unknown, but it is suspected that Luis Fonsi accidentally created him after the failed attempt at Despactio 2. Acts of Ultimate Despacito Ultimate Despacito usually uses it's powers for good, but it has been a sought after by Content Cop because of the murder of thots in robloxian highschool. Ultimate Despacito mostly uses its god like powers to protect Luis Fonsi and Daddy Yankee and all of despacitist. He also abuses and kills thots and trolls ODers to death and enjoys sending despacito haters to hell. This despacito spider also is the sworn protector of Despacitism, and is loyal to the mythical OOF and could be seen as his guardian and servant. One time, there were Robloxians that were bullying a fellow Despacitist, so Ultimate Despacito T-Posed in front of them, and asserted so much dominance that the bullies were crucified at the gates of heaven and then sent to hell. This news was quickly spread, and no other Robloxian High School students (or teachers) dared to oppose against Ultimate Despactio, for they knew that his dominance over the school was stronger than them. The Banishment of Ultimate Despactio Because of Ultimate Despactio's powers, he is immortal but was, for a time period, banished from this universe by THANOS. THANOS thought that he could snap Ultimate Despacito out of existence, but instead because of how T H I C C Ultimate Despacito was, he was only transported away for a couple of years. Going To Jail and Smoking Weed. Ultimate Despacito was walking on the streets of Bloxburg when he saw a mexican that was selling weed and cocaine. Ultimate Despacito was curious, so he asked what the weed was, and then the mexican (named Ell Choppo) decided to trap Ultimate Despacito in a white van before he got is ass kicked for being a thot. After that, Ultimate Despacito stole all of Ell Choppo's drugs and decided to sell them. He got rich, but was later reported by an ODer who told the police about Ultimate Despacito. Ultimate Despacito challenged the ODer to a rap battle, and his rap skills made the ODer burn in hell before his ashes being brought up to earth for Ultimate Despacito to T-Pose on them, asserting his dominance. Sadly, Ultimate Despacito was convicted of selling weed from Ell Choppo, and so was arrested for illegal selling of drugs and weed/cocaine. His trial was very close, but ODers were biased and decided to convict him, even with the mass amount of despacitists at the trial. Sadly, Ultimate despacito was sent to jail and remained there for 69 days, until he threatened to hack a guard's Forthub account if he was not released. After his jailtime, Ultimate Despacito reported Ell Choppo to the Police of Robloxia, and they arrested him with Ultimate Despacito's leads. However, the police turned on Ultimate Despacito, but before they could arrest him, he roasted them so bad that they went to hell and burned there. Category:Roblox High School Saga Category:Satirical Pages